The present invention is directed to novel heterobicyclic compounds, their salts, and compositions comprising them. In particular, the present invention is directed to novel heterobicyclic compounds that inhibit the activity of tyrosine kinase enzymes in animals, including humans, for the treatment and/or prevention of various diseases and conditions such as cancer.
Protein tyrosine kinases (PTKs) are enzymes that catalyse the phosphorylation of specific tyrosine residues in various cellular proteins involved in regulation of cell proliferation, activation, or differentiation (Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:383-391). Aberrant, excessive, or uncontrolled PTK activity has been shown to result in uncontrolled cell growth and has been observed in diseases such as benign and malignant proliferative disorders, as well as having been observed in diseases resulting from an inappropriate activation of the immune system (e.g., autoimmune disorders), allograft rejection, and graft vs. host disease. In addition, endothelial-cell specific receptor PTKs such as KDR and Tie-2 mediate the angiogenic process, and are thus involved in supporting the progression of cancers and other diseases involving inappropriate vascularization (e.g., diabetic retinopathy, choroidal neovascularization due to age-related macular degeneration, psoriasis, arthritis, retinopathy of prematurity, infantile hemangiomas).
Tyrosine kinases can be of the receptor-type (having extracellular, transmembrane and intracellular domains) or the non-receptor type (being wholly intracellular). The Receptor Tyrosine Kinases (RTKs) comprise a large family of transmembrane receptors with at least nineteen distinct RTK subfamilies having diverse biological activities. The RTK family includes receptors that are crucial for the growth and differentiation of a variety of cell types (Yarden and Ullrich, Ann. Rev. Biochem. 57:433-478, 1988; Ullrich and Schlessinger, Cell 61:243-254, 1990). The intrinsic function of RTKs is activated upon ligand binding, which results in phosphorylation of the receptor and multiple cellular substrates, and subsequently results in a variety of cellular responses (Ullrich & Schlessinger, 1990, Cell 61:203-212). Thus, RTK mediated signal transduction is initiated by extracellular interaction with a specific growth factor (ligand), typically followed by receptor dimerization, stimulation of the intrinsic protein tyrosine kinase activity and receptor trans-phosphorylation. Binding sites are thereby created for intracellular signal transduction molecules and lead to the formation of complexes with a spectrum of cytoplasmic signaling molecules that facilitate a corresponding cellular response such as cell division, differentiation, metabolic effects, and changes in the extracellular microenvironment (Schlessinger and Ullrich, 1992, Neuron 9:1-20).
Malignant cells are associated with the loss of control over one or more cell cycle elements. These elements range from cell surface receptors to the regulators of transcription and translation, including the insulin-like growth factors, insulin growth factor-I (IGF-1) and insulin growth factor-2 (IGF-2) (M. J. Ellis, “The Insulin-Like Growth Factor Network and Breast Cancer”, Breast Cancer, Molecular Genetics, Pathogenesis and Therapeutics, Humana Press 1999). The insulin growth factor system consists of families of ligands, insulin growth factor binding proteins, and receptors.
A major physiological role of the IGF-1 system is the promotion of normal growth and regeneration. Overexpressed IGF-1R (type 1 insulin-like growth factor receptor) can initiate mitogenesis and promote ligand-dependent neoplastic transformation. Furthermore, IGF-1R plays an important role in the establishment and maintenance of the malignant phenotype.
IGF-1R exists as a heterodimer, with several disulfide bridges. The tyrosine kinase catalytic site and the ATP binding site are located on the cytoplasmic portion of the beta subunit. Unlike the epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor, no mutant oncogenic forms of the IGF-1R have been identified. However, several oncogenes have been demonstrated to affect IGF-1 and IGF-1R expression. The correlation between a reduction of IGF-1R expression and resistance to transformation has been seen. Exposure of cells to the mRNA antisense to IGF-1R RNA prevents soft agar growth of several human tumor cell lines.
Apoptosis is a ubiquitous physiological process used to eliminate damaged or unwanted cells in multicellular organisms. Misregulation of apoptosis is believed to be involved in the pathogenesis of many human diseases. The failure of apoptotic cell death has been implicated in various cancers, as well as autoimmune disorders. Conversely, increased apoptosis is associated with a variety of diseases involving cell loss such as neurodegenerative disorders and AIDS. As such, regulators of apoptosis have become an important therapeutic target. It is now established that a major mode of tumor survival is escape from apoptosis. IGF-1R abrogates progression into apoptosis, both in vivo and in vitro. It has also been shown that a decrease in the level of IGF-1R below wild-type levels causes apoptosis of tumor cells in vivo. The ability of IGF-1R disruption to cause apoptosis appears to be diminished in normal, non-tumorigenic cells.
Inappropriately high protein kinase activity has been implicated in many diseases resulting from abnormal cellular function. This might arise either directly or indirectly by a failure of the proper control mechanisms for the kinase, related to mutation, over-expression or inappropriate activation of the enzyme; or by an over- or underproduction of cytokines or growth factors participating in the transduction of signals upstream or downstream of the kinase. In all of these instances, selective inhibition of the action of the kinase might be expected to have a beneficial effect.
IGF-1R is a transmembrane RTK that binds primarily to IGF-1 but also to IGF-II and insulin with lower affinity. Binding of IGF-1 to its receptor results in receptor oligomerization, activation of tyrosine kinase, intermolecular receptor autophosphorylation and phosphorylation of cellular substrates (major substrates are IRS1 and Shc). The ligand-activated IGF-1R induces mitogenic activity in normal cells and plays an important role in abnormal growth.
The IGF-1 pathway in human tumor development has an important role: 1) IGF-1R overexpression is frequently found in various tumors (breast, colon, lung, sarcoma) and is often associated with an aggressive phenotype. 2) High circulating IGF1 concentrations are strongly correlated with prostate, lung and breast cancer risk. Furthermore, IGF-1R is required for establishment and maintenance of the transformed phenotype in vitro and in vivo (Baserga R. Exp. Cell. Res., 1999, 253, 1-6). The kinase activity of IGF-1R is essential for the transforming activity of several oncogenes: EGFR, PDGFR, SV40 T antigen, activated Ras, Raf, and v-Src. The expression of IGF-1R in normal fibroblasts induces neoplastic phenotypes, which can then form tumors in vivo. IGF-1R expression plays an important role in anchorage-independent growth. IGF-1R has also been shown to protect cells from chemotherapy-, radiation-, and cytokine-induced apoptosis. Conversely, inhibition of endogenous IGF-1R by dominant negative IGF-1R, triple helix formation or antisense expression vector has been shown to repress transforming activity in vitro and tumor growth in animal models.
Many of the tyrosine kinases, whether an RTK or non-receptor tyrosine kinase, have been found to be involved in cellular signaling pathways involved in numerous disorders, including cancer, psoriasis, fibrosis, atherosclerosis, restenosis, auto-immune disease, allergy, asthma, transplantation rejection, inflammation, thrombosis, nervous system diseases, and other hyperproliferative disorders or hyper-immune responses. It is desirable to provide novel inhibitors of kinases involved in mediating or maintaining disease states to treat such diseases.
The identification of effective small compounds that specifically inhibit signal transduction and cellular proliferation, by modulating the activity of receptor and non-receptor tyrosine and serine/threonine kinases, to regulate and modulate abnormal or inappropriate cell proliferation, differentiation, or metabolism is therefore desirable. In particular, the identification of methods and compounds that specifically inhibit the function of a tyrosine kinase essential for angiogenic processes or for the formation of vascular hyperpermeability leading to edema, ascites, effusions, exudates, macromolecular extravasation, matrix deposition, and their associated disorders would be beneficial.
It has been recognized that inhibitors of protein-tyrosine kinases are useful as selective inhibitors of the growth of mammalian cancer cells. For example, Gleevec™ (also known as imatinib mesylate, or ST1571), a 2-phenylpyrimidine tyrosine kinase inhibitor that inhibits the kinase activity of the BCR-ABL fusion gene product, was recently approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of CML. This compound, in addition to inhibiting BCR-ABL kinase, also inhibits KIT kinase and PDGF receptor kinase, although it is not effective against all mutant isoforms of KIT kinase. In recent clinical studies on the use of Gleevec™ to treat patients with GIST, a disease in which KIT kinase is involved in transformation of the cells, many of the patients showed marked clinical improvement. Other kinase inhibitors show even greater selectively. For example, the 4-anilinoquinazoline compound Tarceva™ inhibits only EGF receptor kinase with high potency, although it can inhibit the signal transduction of other receptor kinases, probably because such receptors heterodimerize with the EGF receptor.
In view of the importance of PTKs to the control, regulation, and modulation of cell proliferation and the diseases and disorders associated with abnormal cell proliferation, many attempts have been made to identify small molecule tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Bis-, mono-cyclic, bicyclic or heterocyclic aryl compounds (International Patent Publication No. WO 92/20642) and vinylene-azaindole derivatives (International Patent Publication No. WO 94/14808) have been described generally as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Styryl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), certain quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0566266 A1; Expert Opin. Ther. Pat. (1998), 8(4): 475-478), selenoindoles and selenides (International Patent Publication No. WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (International Patent Publication No. WO 92/21660) and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (International Patent Publication No. WO 91/15495) have been described as compounds for use as tyrosine kinase inhibitors for use in the treatment of cancer. Anilinocinnolines (PCT WO97/34876) and quinazoline derivative compounds (International Patent Publication No. WO 97/22596; International Patent Publication No. WO97/42187) have been described as inhibitors of angiogenesis and vascular permeability. Bis(indolylmaleimide) compounds have been described as inhibiting particular PKC serine/threonine kinase isoforms whose signal transducing function is associated with altered vascular permeability in VEGF-related diseases (International Patent Publication Nos. WO 97/40830 and WO 97/40831).
International Patent Publication Nos. WO 03/018021 and WO 03/018022 describe pyrimidines for treating IGF-1R related disorders, International Patent Publication Nos. WO 02/102804 and WO 02/102805 describe cyclolignans and cyclolignans as IGF-1R inhibitors, International Patent Publication No. WO 02/092599 describes pyrrolopyrimidines for the treatment of a disease which responds to an inhibition of the IGF-1R tyrosine kinase, International Patent Publication No. WO 01/72751 describes pyrrolopyrimidines as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. International Patent Publication No. WO 00/71129 describes pyrrolotriazine inhibitors of kinases. International Patent Publication No. WO 97/28161 describes pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines and their use as tyrosine kinase inhibitors.
Parrizas, et al. describes tyrphostins with in vitro and in vivo IGF-1R inhibitory activity (Endocrinology, 138:1427-1433 (1997)), and International Patent Publication No. WO 00/35455 describes heteroaryl-aryl ureas as IGF-1R inhibitors. International Patent Publication No. WO 03/048133 describes pyrimidine derivatives as modulators of IGF-1R. International Patent Publication No. WO 03/024967 describes chemical compounds with inhibitory effects towards kinase proteins. International Patent Publication No. WO 03/068265 describes methods and compositions for treating hyperproliferative conditions. International Patent Publication No. WO 00/17203 describes pyrrolopyrimidines as protein kinase inhibitors. Japanese Patent Publication No. JP 07/133280 describes a cephem compound, its production and antimicrobial composition. A. Albert et al., Journal of the Chemical Society, 11: 1540-1547 (1970) describes pteridine studies and pteridines unsubstituted in the 4-position, a synthesis from pyrazines via 3,4-dhydropteridines. A. Albert et al., Chem. Biol. Pteridines Proc. Int. Symp., 4th, 4: 1-5 (1969) describes a synthesis of pteridines (unsubstituted in the 4-position) from pyrazines, via 3-4-dihydropteridines.
IGF-1R performs important roles in cell division, development, and metabolism, and in its activated state, plays a role in oncogenesis and suppression of apoptosis. IGF-1R is known to be overexpressed in a number of cancer cell lines (IGF-1R overexpression is linked to acromegaly and to cancer of the prostate). By contrast, down-regulation of IGF-1R expression has been shown to result in the inhibition of tumorigenesis and an increased apoptosis of tumor cells.
Although the anticancer compounds described above have made a significant contribution to the art, there is a continuing need in this field of art to improve anticancer pharmaceuticals with better selectivity or potency, reduced toxicity, or fewer side effects.